Automatic bobbin winders often have an associated cop and tube transport system that may have a plurality of transport loops for cops and tubes. Such transport systems in many cases also have a direct connection with the transport system of an associated spinning machine, with yarn-wound cops and empty tubes being exchanged at the intersection between the transport systems. One such transport system is known from German Patent Document 39 19 542 A1, for example. However, such German reference does not disclose how to proceed upon a batch change.